


Spock's Leaving

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [80]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aggravating McCoy, Bickering, Disappointed Spock, Drabble, Drabbles, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic McCoy, Sentimental Spock, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock needs reassurance, and McCoy is being ornery.





	Spock's Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> The companion piece to "The Anomaly Not On Spock's Tricorder." Those sentimentalists can't seem to say, "I love you." But they do manage to get the idea across.

“Doctor, if I left the Enterprise, what would you do?”

“Get a decent night’s sleep,” McCoy muttered as he lay in Spock's arms.

“Would you miss our philosophical discussions?”

“Would a coyote miss the ocean?”

“You would not miss our camaraderie? Our adventures with Jim?”

“Yeah, I’d miss that! Jim knows how to party.”

Spock looked worried. “You would not miss me?”

“Darlin,’ I’d miss you like I'd miss waking up every morning. I think of you with every breath. Does that satisfy you?”

Spock smiled. 

“Now keep me from getting a decent night’s sleep, okay?”

Spock beamed. “Gladly, Horatio."

**Author's Note:**

> We needed extra sweetness, so Horatio made an appearance.
> 
> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
